1981 Piston Cup Season
The 1981 Piston Cup Season is the 31st Season in Brandon Eggers' version of the Piston Cup. Alloy Wilson won the championship. The season is very interesting for the historic Easy Idle 500 in which Jack Spinner was hit by Harold Axel and crashed into Harold's new crew chief (Cooler from Dragon Ball). Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer Lightyear 3 - Dale Earnhardt Oxnard 8 - Brad Gonzalez Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Taylor Bendy (Rookie) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers IGNTR 44 - Peter Truncan Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Michael Smith Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Travis Hoodson RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Landon Leakspill JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Steve Karts (Rookie) Retread 79 - Warren Carr (Last Season, due to his fatal crash in the Los Angeles 500) Gask-It's 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Don Alternators Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Tach-O-Mint 101 - Mario Truckee Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Dick Miller # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Strip Weathers # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Cole Speedland # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Travis Hoodson # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:James Robson # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Landon Leakspill # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Darrell Cartrip # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Cole Speedland # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Alloy Wilson # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Michael Smith # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Jack Spinner # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Strip Weathers # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Strip Weathers # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Cole Speedland # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Sammy Smelter # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Alloy Wilson # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Dale Earnhardt # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Dick Miller # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Alloy Wilson # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:David Palmer # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Darrell Cartrip # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Harold Axel # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Andrew Axler # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Alloy Wilson # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Tom Landis (Alloy Wilson is the Champion) Final Standings # #57 Alloy Wilson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #75 Cole Speedland Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Don Chapcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Strip Weathers Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Bill Racelott Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #3 Dale Earnhardt Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Darrell Cartrip Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 Travis Hoodson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #442 Harold Axel Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Bernie Simpson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #80 Billy Ford Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Tom Landis Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Brad Gonzalez Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Don Alternators Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 David Palmer Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Andrew Axler Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #45 Tyler Comet Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Taylor Bendy Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #79 Warren Carr Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Michael Smith Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Peter Truncan Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #04 Jack Spinner Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #101 Mario Truckee Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Landon Leakspill Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #76 Steve Karts Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 James Robson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #01 Sammy Smelter Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Ron Pitcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Frank Marintire Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons